Je t'aime
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O amor deles não terminara... apenas entrara em hiatus. Yaoi Közi X Mana, lemon.


_Nota sobre o título: A fic em que Mana aparece com Gackt é "Aishiteru Yo", e a fic onde ele aparece com o Közi é "Je t'aime". Ambas significam "Eu te amo", a primeira em japonês e a segunda em francês. Com o Gackt, Mana tem um relacionamento frustrado e destrutivo, mas com o Közi sai uma coisa bonita - eu não ia conseguir ficar sem fazer uma coisinha romântica... rs!_

_Nota sobre o texto: Essa fic se passa em 2010, quando Közi e Mana, após nove anos, voltaram a tocar juntos. Pra quem não sabe, Közi e Mana foram os fundadores da banda de visual kei "Malice Mizer" em 1992. Na vida real, eles fizeram shows juntos em 2010, junto com Yuki, um ex-integrante da banda. _

_NO ENTANTO, a relação homossexual, o lemon e etc, pertencem apenas à minha louca mente fértil. NÃO HÁ PROVAS de que Mana e Közi se envolveram sexualmente na vida real. Logo, é tudo FICÇÃO fruto dessa cabecinha lok que vos escreve. _

_No mais, essa fic é sidestory da fic "Mizérable", onde Mana começa a sair com Gackt e depois vira namorado do Közi. A fic ainda não está terminada, porém ela se inicia em 1995 e terminará em 2001, que é quando a banda entra em hiatus. Por isso, há várias referências a essa fic no decorrer do texto. _

_OUTRO AVISO: TEM MUITO PALAVRÃO! O Közi de minhas fics é pior do que o Kanon (de minhas fics), logo, algumas vezes tem MUITA besteira no meio do texto! _

_E pra finalizar... maior oneshot que já escrevi! oO Coisa de doido, ando surtando muito com esses japoneses... *se bate*_

_No mais, enjoy it!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Je t'aime**_

A platéia, que antes gritava de forma quase ensandecida, de repente estacou. Num silêncio mórbido, todos esperavam pela música final. Até que Közi, enfim, apareceu no palco. Uma luz se acendeu, e ele enfim foi visto falando no microfone:

- AEEEEEEE galera! Essa última música aqui, quem vai cantar não é o Seth! Sou eu, tão entendendo? Eu! Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos do Malice Micer!

Alguns clamores de apovação foram ouvidos; no entanto, Közi ainda tinha mais para falar:

- Alguém aí sabe que música a gente vai tocar?

Alguns gritos separados, vindos dos fãs mais antigos que acompanhavam a Mana e Közi desde o Malice Mizer, foram ouvidos. Alguns gritavam "Gardenia", outros "Au revoir". Outros ainda, "Illuminati". Mas todas essas eram teatrais demais... não poderiam ser reproduzidas ao vivo, numa banda como era o Moi dix Mois, a qual tinha muito de metal sinfônico e de elementos góticos, porém muito pouco daquilo de "teatro" que um dia o Malice Mizer fora.

Vendo que ninguém acertava, Közi fingira que tentava ouvir mais opiniões, colocando a mão em formato de concha no ouvido. Após algum tempo assim, ele enfim pegou o microfone outra vez e disse:

- A gente vai tocar BEAST OF BLOOD!

Falou alto, ressaltando cada uma das palavras finais. A platéia foi ao delírio. Em seguida, entraram Mana, Yuki e os demais membros do Moi dix Mois, os quais ficaram no palco. Seth não participou, dado que Közi iria cantar, porém os demais ficaram junto com os antigos membros da formação do Malice Mizer.

Sim... apenas eles haviam sobrado, dezoito anos depois. Mana e Közi, os fundadores da banda... e Yuki. Kami, o baterista, morrera em 1999, vítima de um derrame cerebral deveras precoce... com apenas vinte e seis anos de idade. Já os vocalistas... dos antigos vocalistas do Malice, pouca coisa se aproveitava. Tetsu deixara a banda por achar "pantomima demais" pro seu estilo, e atualmente fazia parte de mais uma dessas bandas "comuns" de J-rock... Gackt então, nem se falava. Havia feito nome no Malice Mizer para em seguida lançar uma carreira solo estupenda, que deixava todos os outros membros "no chinelo" quando o assunto era fama e "fangirls". Já Klaha... Klaha não fizera nenhum mal a eles, porém passara tão pouco tempo na banda... apenas um ano... e portanto não significara muito vínculo.

Uma reverência à bateria foi feita, em respeito à memória de Kami. Depois, as guitarras gêmeas enfim começaram a tocar. A platéiua delirou. Alguns gritavam, enquanto outros, mais plácidos, simplesmente deixavam as lágrimas caírem. Animado por aquele "revival", Közi cantou como poucas vezes em sua vida. Até mesmo em sua carreira solo, a qual começara depois do término do Malice em 2001, ele não se dedicara tanto.

Mas aquela noite merecia... aqueles fãs, alguns que os acompanhavam desde os idos de 1992, mereciam... e principalmente, ele queria fazer o seu melhor pro Mana.

O Mana... mesmo que não tocassem juntos há nove anos, Mana jamais saíra do seu pensamento. Sempre fora uma pessoa muito especial a si... talvez a mais especial de toda a sua vida. E tocar com ele de novo, após tanto tempo... mexia consigo.

Mexia, porque a energia que transitava entre as duas guitarras era imensa. Porque a química entre ambos não havia esfriado nada em nove anos. Por um momento, quase se arrependera de ter deixado de tocar com o Mana... porém, era assim que ele havia escolhido. Não dava pra mudar o passado. Devia deixar pra lá... e de qualquer forma, não estavam eles ali, no palco outra vez?

Quando a música acabou, todos explodiram em ovação. Era demais para quem acompanhara o antigo Malice Mizer, e agora ainda acompanhava a Közi e Mana, mesmo que em bandas separadas. Com o término da música, ambos deixaram as guitarras no chão... e como Mana e Közi haviam sido o começo de tudo, ainda na década de oitenta, naquele karaokê¹... ficaram um do lado do outro. Mesmo sendo reservado em público, sem o costume de sorrir ou ainda falar na frente das câmeras ou dos fãs, deu um leve sorriso para Közi... o qual olhou de volta para Mana. E sem que ninguém esperasse, eles se abraçaram no palco.

Közi sentiu um tremor tomar conta de seu corpo. O corpo de Mana... ainda era quente. Tão quente quanto naquela época, treze, catorze anos antes... quando eles eram amantes.

É... no passado, Közi adorava sentir o calor do corpo dele, que parecia ainda mais quente que o das pessoas ditas normais...

Olhou de esguelha para o rosto do antigo amigo. E viu que ele fechara os olhos, o rosto encostado em seu ombro...

"Caralho, se ele continuar assim vai dar super na vista que a gente já foi namorado! Justo o Mana, que nunca gostou de dar muita bandeira sobre a vida pessoal...", pensou Közi, meio preocupado com aquilo.

O público, no entanto, não se importou com aquela demonstração mais longa de afeto. Alguns, inclusive, continuavam "surtando", achando maravilhosa a afeição e a amizade que eles demonstravam após mais de vinte anos.

O longo abraço, enfim, terminou. Ambos em seguida se inclinaram perante o público, junto com Yuki e os demais membros do Moi dix Mois. E, para completar ainda mais, Közi e Mana saíram do palco de braços dados...

Közi ficou pensando que o amigo não deveria ter bebido aquilo tudo de whisky antes de entrar no palco. Oras, aquela bebida o havia deixado solto demais...! Estava até mesmo dando braço com ele, na frente de todo mundo!

Enfim. Após o show, foram todos pro camarim, atrás do palco. E enfim, eles tinham aquele costume de beber juntos alguma cerveja após os shows... porém, como os membros do Moi dix Mois sabiam que aquele dia era especial para Yuki, Közi e Mana, decidiram ir ao barzinho próximo para festejarem lá, e deixarem os velhos amigos ali, compartilhando aqueles momentos juntos.

Közi, como sempre, tinha que dar o ar da graça:

- Aeeeeeee molecada, vão lá sim! Daqui há pouco vamos lá encher a cara também! Não me olhem assim não, pivetes! Posso ser meio coroa mas o estômago e o fígado aqui ainda são fortes, ainda posso beber pra caraca, cêis vão ver!

Todo mundo riu. E enfim, quando se viram sozinhos, os três não puderam deixar de filosofar sobre tudo aquilo...

Quem tomou a palavra primeiro foi Közi, o qual tinha uma cerveja nas mãos e já estava meio "alto":

- Caraaaaalho, caras! Esses shows foram foda! Foram mesmo, fora de brincadeira, nem parece que faz tanto tempo que a gente não toca junto!

Os três se abraçaram, comovidos. Em seguida, Közi continuou falando:

- Mas e aí, Yuki? Como tá? Não trabalhou mais com música?

- Não... decidi que a minha hora de parar havia chegado.

- Qualé, cara! Eu tou planejando ir pra Europa ano que vem, pra tocar praqueles gringos todos! Tá louco, vou tocar mesmo, vou me vestir de mulher, vou fazer o diabo naquele Velho Mundo!

- Se vestir de mulher...? - Mana falava pela primeira vez após ter deixado o palco - Ora essa, agora que eu começo a aprender a me vestir de homem... você se veste de mulher?

- Ééééé, cara, com a idade tu tá aprendendo a ser homem e eu tou aprendendo a ser viado! Tou até treinando a passar batom vermelho lá em casa, me dá umas dicas?

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

- Isso é sério mesmo, Közi? - perguntou Yuki, ainda não acreditando que os anos não haviam trazido nada, nada mesmo, de sobriedade ou juízo para o antigo companheiro de banda.

- Sério, cara! Porra, o Mana se vestiu de mulher tantos anos e tu nunca estranhou - ainda se veste, rodando a sainha pra tirar fotos praquela tal de revista "Gothic and Lolita Bible". Por que eu não posso? É, vou pôr um vestidinho preto, umas botas... puta que pariu, vou ficar uma traveca totosa, não acham não?

- Não...! - Mana dizia, tentando não rir enquanto falava - Não, Közi...! Desse negócio de se vestir de mulher eu entendo bem... você vai ficar horrível! Suas pernas são de homem, seu rosto é de homem, seus braços são totalmente de homem...!

- Ah, cara... no começo do Malice a gente se travestia todo mundo! E tu nem ligava! E naquele tempo, apesar da carinha de menininho de vinte e poucos aninhos, tu tinha a mó pinta de travecão! Mais do que tem hoje! Hoje, com mais de quarenta, tu tem mais cara de mulherzinha que naquele tempo! É ou não é? Acho que a prática te ensinou a se maquiar direitinho, coisa que na época tu não fazia!

Todo mundo riu de novo. Não tinha uma única tirada que ele desse sem falar tanta besteira...!

- Eu sei... mas... por que de mulher?

O maluco deu um gole na cerveja antes de responder.

- Sei lá, cara. Ando precisando quebrar paradigmas na minha vida, cansei de vestir calça... cansei de vestir roupa de homem!

- Mas você não é delicado... você... é "porra louca"...

- Ééééé, mas posso ser uma mulher porra-louca! Posso não? Claro que posso! É, é isso, vou tocar e cantar vestido de mulher pros gringos! Quem sabe assim não faturo uns programas depois do show! Aê, quanto cê acha que pagam por essas pernas de macho num vestidinho preto?

Mana ria até não poder mais. Yuki também, pensando que Közi ainda fazia brincadeira com aquilo de... de programa!

- Mas não quero o Mana pra me dar dica de como me travestir não! - disse ele, bebendo mais um gole de cerveja - Não, porque vou ter que fazer na porra-louquice mesmo. Não na frufruzice do Mana, que até quando tá de homem parece feminino! Cara, que cruzadinha de perna é essa que tu dá quanto senta? Senta que nem macho, porra! Como que consegue manter o saco e o pau aí, apertados desse jeito?

Dessa vez, o crossdresser se encabolou.

- Közi...!

- É verdade! A não ser que tu tenha cortado as coisinhas aí, coisa que duvido... tu ainda tem as coisas, Mana? Não virou transexual não, né?

- Claro que tenho...! Ora, Közi, você sabe que nunca quis ser mulher...!

- Então como consegue cruzar as pernas desse jeito sem apertar as coisas?

- Ora... Közi... é prática!

- Será que se eu praticar e cruzar as pernas assim, vão pensar que tirei minhas coisinhas também?

- Chega de tanta bobagem, Közi! - dizia Yuki, meio rindo, meio receoso de Mana se sentir constrangido com aquilo.

- Ah, chega nada! Mas é, vou me vestir de mulher. Se aquela louca da Lady Gaga, que era criança quando a gente começou a tocar... se aquela louca, que tem mais cara de traveca do que o Mana - e se deixar mais do que eu também - pode se vestir de homem... eu posso me vestir de mulher pros gringos! E vão à merda!

Novas risadas e novos goles na cerveja. Após aquilo, conversaram sobre Kami, que se fora tão cedo... e Mana confessou que, sempre que chegava perto da data de aniversário natalício do amigo, ele fazia algo em sua homenagem. Como comer alguma comida que ele comia, ou postar algo na internet falando dele...

- É, a internet - começou Közi, dando mostras de que lá vinha mais uma verborragia desenfreada - A internet! Rapazes, o que vocês acham dessa parafernália de MSN, twitter, facebook, o caralho a quatro?

- Eu só uso blogs e e-mails - respondeu Mana - Não gosto de redes sociais...

- Ah, eu também não uso porra nenhuma, só uma página pra divulgar meu trabalho - retrucou Közi, bebendo mais cerveja e procurando pelo isqueiro no bolso da blusa, junto com o maço de cigarros - E tu, Yuki?

- Eu quase não entro também... se bem que esses dias eu li num site... que o Mana havia casado.

O crossdresser quase engasgou com a cerveja.

- Como...?

- É, cara - continuou Közi, acendendo o primeiro cigarro e começando a fumar - É, cara, as fangirls malucas ae falam uma hora que tu tem dois filhos... outra hora que tu tem quatro filhos... outra hora que tu casou de noiva e a tua suposta "mulher" casou de noivo... essas tontas têm tempo de sobra pra perder e ficam aí, inventando coisas!

- Ora, Közi, se eu ainda desse motivo...! Mas faz tanto tempo que nem saio com alguém...

Aquilo mexeu com Közi. Tanto tempo... bem, ele e Mana haviam deixado o namoro em "hiatus" em 2001, assim como a banda. Não haviam terminado, dado que a palavra era realmente forte... mas Közi sabia. Sabia que Mana... ainda não esquecera Gackt. E por isso... por isso, ele decidira entrar em hiatus com o relacionamento.

Mas naquele momento... ficou pensando. Mana havia saído com mais alguém além dele...? Ou voltara praquele limbo da "assexualidade" que vivia antes de conhecer a Gackt, e depois da decepção com o antigo vocalista, de começar a sair e enfim a namorar consigo?

Não sabia. E preferiu não perguntar também. Enfim... deixou o assunto pra lá, começando a falar de outras coisas.

- Mas caraca, o Kami...! Por que será que morreu tão cedo? Eu, com todo esse cigarro e essa cerveja nas costas, ainda tou vivo! Meio zuado e tal, agora que a idade começa a chegar... mas vivo! E porra, o Kami aos vinte e seis anos...! Que merda!

- É assim mesmo, Közi - declarou Mana, olhando para o teto, pensando no que falar mais - É assim mesmo... tem coisas na vida que parecem não ter explicação. Tem gente que bebe, fuma, come mal e vive muito. Ja tem gente que se cuida e vive pouco... e agora!

- É, mas o Kami conseguia fumar mais do que eu! E porra, pra fumar mais do que eu tem que ser foda! Agora tou dando uma maneirada, mas naquele tempo... caraaaaaaca, naquele tempo em que o corpo parecia ser invencível, eu fumava todas, bebia todas, comia todas...! Eu era uma merda na juventude, falem aê!

Mana olhou de soslaio pra ele, quando o ouviu dizer que "comia todas". Pois sim... após começar a sair consigo fora que Közi passara a "maneirar" naquelas coisas todas. Bebia bem menos, fumava bem menos... e só transava com ele. Era quase um milagre pra ser verdade... mas ele, Mana, quinze anos antes, conseguira transformar Közi em monogâmico.

- Era, Közi... mas teve um tempo... em que você deu uma sossegada. Lembra?

O maluco tremeu, quase engasgando com a fumaça do cigarro, a qual ainda terminava de tragar. O tempo do "sossego"... fora quando eles namoravam... e de repente, todas aquelas lembranças vieram à tona. Do Mana e ele juntos por dias a fio, o crossdresser enfim lhe ensinando que trepar era diferente de fazer amor... as transas sem camisinha, dado que ambos guardavam fidelidade um para o outro e os exames estavam OK... nossa... tudo aquilo mexeu com ele de tal forma, que teve de desviar os olhos de Mana pra não demonstrar.

- É, cara... mas sabe como é... depois... depois, né...? Depois eu acabei indo pra esbórnia de novo.

Yuki também sabia, mesmo que apenas nas entrelinhas, que o "sossego" de Közi se devia ao período em que ele e Mana namoraram. Não disse nada, dado que não queria constranger ainda mais a ambos... mas ele lembrava bem. Lembrava das reuniões do Malice Mizer com Mana e Közi de aliança nas mãos, o olhar de Gackt ainda desolado por saber que perdera a Mana justamente para Közi, que era desbocado e esculachado...

E enfim pensou que era hora de deixá-los sozinhos, conversando daquilo caso quisessem. Ora, ele fora apenas pouco mais que um companheiro de banda... mas Közi e Mana eram amigos há mais de vinte anos, e já haviam sido namorados por quase seis anos. Seis anos! Então... ele sentia que estava "sobrando". De qualquer forma, os membros do Moi dix Mois estavam no barzinho bebendo, e ele teria companhia afinal.

- Rapazes, o papo tá ótimo! Mas vou lá pro barzinho acompanhar o pessoal. Senão eles se sentem abandonados, né?

Közi e Mana sorriram, sabendo que ele queria deixá-los a sós de forma polida... e portanto, autorizaram a saída dele.

- Pode ir... vá lá, Yuki! Logo nós o seguiremos...

- É, cara, vai lá! Ensina a pivetada a beber direito, hahahahaha! Pivetada da porra, misturam cerveja com vodka, se fodem todos, vão pro hospital e não sabem porquê! Hahahahahaha!

Fazendo a familiar reverência dos japoneses, Yuki saiu do camarim. E Közi e Mana enfim se viram a sós...

- É, cara...! História longa, né? Caralho, só de pensar que te conheço há vinte e três anos... vinte e três anos, cara! Porra, tem gente com essa idade que já tem filho! E a gente se conhece a esse tempo...!

- É verdade...! É quase um quarto de século... temos muita história, não acha?

- Acho! É, cara, tamos ficando velhos!

Közi falava aquilo pela percepção de ver como o tempo passava... porém, ao olhar para o rosto de Mana via poucos sinais de idade. Ora, ele nunca fumara, bebera sempre com certa moderação... sempre usava aquele monte de cremes desde a juventude... então estava muito bem, na verdade passava pela idade de um daqueles "moleques" da banda atual dele com facilidade.

- Quer dizer... eu tô ficando velho, né, cara! Tu, que é que tu faz? Daonde vem essa carinha, que eu não sei?

Mana riu.

- Eu sempre me cuidei, Közi... e outra, o cigarro. O cigarro envelhece precocemente...

- É, cara, meus dentes tão ficando meio escuros, minha voz meio rouca demais... que merda!

- Também, depois de tantos anos fumando ininterruptamente...

- É... mas até que a minha pele não tá mal não! Tá legalzinha... mas a tua? Cara, cadê as linhas de expressão, esqueceram o teu endereço? Caralho, tu tá novo de tudo, eu te dava uns trinta anos no máximo!

- Não exagere, Közi...

- É sério! Tá foda, sério mesmo! Fez plástica?

- Não. Só os cremes mesmo...

- Cremes bons hein!

- É, e também os bons hábitos... Közi, há anos você diz que vai largar esse cigarro e não larga!

- É, mas eu quase larguei quando a gente... quando a gente namorou.

Közi desviou os olhos, não sabendo se seria muito confortável ou não falar daquele assunto. Mas Mana parecia à vontade...

- Naquela época eu quase pensei que ia largar mesmo. E era bom ter largado ali... seriam menos quinze anos de danos do tabaco no seu organismo.

- Verdade, cara... verdade. Mas e agora...! Fazer o quê, é um vício forte... mas vai ver também que eu não me acabei muito porque tomo muito chá verde. Dizem que é anti-oxidante, né?

- É, sim... eu também tomo muito.

- Se for por essa pele, dá mesmo um bom resultado! Hahahahahaha! Mas cara, falando de outra coisa agora... e as minas? Hein, ouvi falar que tu tem um monte de clientes "lolitas" naquela loja lá que tu abriu, um nome em francês aê...

- Moi Meme Moitiê.

- É, cara, esses nomes aí... e aí, não tem pêgo as lolitas que ficam suspirando por ti? Ainda mais agora que tem aprendido a se vestir de homem! Mas porra, mesmo de homem tu usa: espartilho, saia, salto... maquiagem... aí, cara, não dá, uma vez traveco, sempre traveco!

Mana riu, e em seguida respondeu à pergunta do amigo:

- Não... não, Közi, eu não saio com ninguém.

- E por que, porra? Aproveita que agora tá estável na vida, que tá bonitão! Mulher gosta de beleza andrógina no Japão, ainda mais misturada com a maturidade... sério, cara, tu tá agora mais bonito ainda, os anos só te melhoraram... tu ficou mais sóbrio, sei lá, dá um ar tão... foda, poderoso, sei lá! Isso você não tinha aos vinte anos, não tinha mesmo, e agora tá melhor... é, tá melhor...

Era melhor parar com aquela verborragia. Ora, os dois se conheciam muito bem - na cama inclusive. Ele, Közi, poderia estar demonstrando a enorme atração sexual que o ex-namorado ainda suscitava em si... e decidiu ficar quieto. Mas Mana, com um riso quase irônico no rosto, continuou:

- Você lembra, Közi... que eu não curto casual?

- Ainda não superou isso, cara?

- Não... e não pretendo superar. Eu sou feliz fazendo o que faço... compondo, desenhando roupas, me vestindo do jeito que me visto... cozinhando... isso pra mim basta. Não, Közi, não quero alguém. Pra arriscar, como fiz com o Gakuto...? Prefiro ficar sozinho.

- É, cara... mas sei lá... você é bonito, ficar aí perdendo tempo...

- Eu acho que perderia tempo... fazendo algo que não quero, não é mesmo?

- Pode até ser... mas cara... fico pensando, que se o Gakuto não tivesse chegado em ti naquele tempo, tu tava virgem até hoje. É, cara, porque eu mesmo nunca pensei em dar em cima de ti - tu que deu em cima de mim depois do término dramático com o Gakuto... e se ele não tivesse terminado contigo, pensa bem, tu não tinha dado em cima de mim, nem me pedido em namoro depois. E... se ele não chegasse em ti, a gente não teria namorado. É, cara, será que até isso eu devo praquele safado?

- Talvez... mas eu acho que estaria melhor desse jeito!

- O quê? Virgem com a idade que tu tem hoje? Não me zoa, cara!

- Sexo nunca foi a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

- É, mas bem que tu aproveitava quando a gente namorava... é ou não é?

Mana riu, encabulado. Era verdade...

- É, sim. E eu namoraria com você de novo... não me arrependo de ter namorado com você. Mas com ele...!

- Já fazem quinze anos, ih...! Deixa isso pra lá. E pior que a porcaria do Gakuto virou um J-popeiro cheio de mulherzinha dando em cima dele... oh, o cara soube se fazer!

- É, Közi... a vida é assim mesmo. Mas eu escolheria... eu escolheria nunca ter conhecido o sexo... do que ter tido algo com o Gakuto.

- Eu sei, cara, mas deixa isso...!

- É que é uma marca que nunca vai se apagar da minha vida...!

- Não apaga porque tu não quer! Eh, é isso! Esquece essa merda, oras!

- E você, Közi? Pra você sexo sempre pareceu tão simples...

- Oh, cara... com estranhos sim, e era uma coisa que de tão simples, era boba! Mas com você, cara... com você, sabe que não foi!

Mana virou o rosto pro lado, encabulado, mas Közi continuou falando:

- É, cara, eu sempre te disse que transar contigo era uma viagem... e era mesmo. Sabe... eu não quero parecer que tou te bajulando com isso não... mas a única pessoa de quem eu lembro bem da transa... é você.

O crossdresser ficou ainda mais encabulado, ficando vermelho... e Közi, se percebeu, nem por isso parou de falar:

- É, eu fiquei esses nove anos saindo em casual de novo. Eu não namorei mais ninguém nesses nove anos... eu só namorei, a sério mesmo, com você. Você foi meu único namorado, Mana...

- Oh, Közi...!

Uma centelha daquela antiga paixão pareceu vibrar no peito de Mana. Ele enfim tomou coragem e olhou para o amigo, os olhos brilhando como nos velhos tempos.

- Por que não namorou mais ninguém, Közi...?

- Ué, pelo mesmo motivo que você... perder tempo? Eu não!

- Mas Közi, você disse que saiu em casual...

- É, cara, eu saí, mas... mas foi tudo uma besteira... ninguém nunca significou nada pra mim - só você... só você, cara... só você fez balançar o meu coração de verdade... naquele tempo, e agora. Puta, que pariu, eu falei...! É, Mana, eu... eu ainda amo você.

- Sério...?

Daquele modo que Közi bem conhecia do tempo em que eles namoravam, Mana levantou languidamente da poltrona e foi até o ex-amante, enlaçando-o com os braços brancos... como ele fazia uma década e meia antes.

- Közi... se ainda me ama... por que...? Por que terminou tudo...?

-Eu não terminei...! A gente... entrou em hiatus, porra! E você... você vivia tendo recaídas pelo Gakuto que eu sei...!

- Oh, não...! Eu jamais lhe fui infiel, e você sabe que não...! Eu não sou dessas coisas...

- Eu sei...! Mas cara, você ainda sentia algo por ele, e eu... eu procurava por algo novo... uma banda diferente do que você ia montar e tal... ah, cara, mas eu me arrependo tanto...! A gente tocou tão bem hoje, a gente podia ter continuado junto... e porra, cara, nove anos de casual não valem uma única transa com você...! Eu poderia ter tido você em meus braços e em minha vida por nove anos e joguei fora, puta que pariu...!

Mana não esperou mais. Beijou-o na boca, segurando-o pela nuca, enlaçando a língua com a dele, fazendo com que as pernas dele tremessem.

- Uhn... Mana...!

- Közi... eu ainda amo você tambem...! Ou por que acha que não saí com mais ninguém nesses anos todos...?

- Oh, cara...! Você... esperava que eu voltasse?

- Não... nunca esperei que voltasse... mas mesmo que não voltasse, eu não queria trair o que sentia por você...!

- Oh, cara, só você pra fazer uma coisa dessas...! Você é foda, cara...!

Citar a palavra "foda" numa situação daquelas não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Mana voltou a beijar o antigo amante, trazendo-o para a poltrona... onde o colocou sentado, e sentou em seu colo, voltando a lhe beijar com o mesmo ardor de antes. Aquilo... lhe trouxe lembranças muito nítidas... pois Mana gostava de fazer sexo por cima de si nos tempos de namoro.

- Hum. Közi... se... se ainda me ama... por que ficou sugerindo pra que eu saisse com mulheres, un...?

- Ah, cara, sabe como é... eu queria desviar a atenção de mim! Não queria que você percebesse... que eu ainda tava a fim de você. Mas acabei falando, né...!

- Que bobagem... pois eu acho que um reencontro não teria nada de mal...!

- Er... que quer dizer com isso, cara?

Mana olhou para o colega... e sorriu!

- Você sabe muito bem, Közi!

E a seguir voltou a beijá-lo com ardor, já passando as mãos por dentro da blusa dele...

- Uuuunnn, Mana...! Caralho, cara, você disse que sexo não era tão importante assim pra você...!

- E não é...! Mas eu o quero tanto, Közi...! E já que estamos aqui, sozinhos... sem ninguém mais... por que não?

- Huuuuun, Mana...! Isso me faz lembrar... quando você vestiu aquela roupa linda, da noite... da noite do Gakuto lá...!

- Oh, sei...

- Aquela roupa, cara... você ainda tem aquilo? É, porque aquele dia foi estupendo, cara...! Eu lembro nitidamente, como se fosse ontem...

- E o Gakuto ligando...!

- É mesmo, o imbecil! Hahahahaha, que sarro! Mas... ainda tem a roupa?

- Tenho...! Eu não jogo nada fora, esqueceu...? Até o Playstation... aquele de 1992, da época em que começamos o Malice Mizer... eu ainda tenho!

- Puuuutz, cara! E aquilo ainda liga?

- Liga... pode ter certeza que sim!

- E... cara, lembra quando você veio pra Tóquio?

- Sim?

- Você tinha... um pijama do Snoopy, né? Da época da infância em Hiroshima?

Mana olhou pro lado, meio encabulado.

- É... eu tinha.

- Ainda tem aquilo...?

- Eu tenho... e você não vai acreditar, Közi...

- Vai me dizer que ainda veste aquilo!

- Claro que não! Não serve mais, eu não sou mais criança, oras!

- É...? Então o quê?

- Eu... Közi, eu... eu mandei fazer um pijama igualzinho àquele. Em meu tamanho atual! E durmo com ele quase todas as noites!

- Comoooooooooo?

- É! Não ria de mim!

- Mas é mesmo uma criança por dentro, hã?

- Sim... mas tem um lado meu que não é tão criança assim...

Sendo assim, o crossdresser voltou a beijar o então novamente atual amante nos lábios... e começou a tirar a blusa dele afinal.

- Hun... cara... mas se você ainda tem a roupa... aquela roupa bonita lá, com a qual expulsou o Gackt de casa... significa que um dia eu posso ir lá na tua casa pra ver você naquilo de novo...

- Ora, Közi...! Nem tem mais a mesma graça, naquela época eu tinha cabelão... hoje ele está bem mais curto...

- Ah, não interessa cara! Esse corpinho continua aquela coisinha linda de antes, e é isso que interessa...!

Ambos sorriram. E já que a liberdade entre eles havia aumentado novamente, como no tempo em que eram namorados, Közi atrevidamente passou as mãos da cintura de Mana, que era onde elas se encontravam anteriormente, e foram... para seu traseiro.

- Huuuuun, cara... que coisinha gostosinha! Parece que não mudou muito hein... será que você continua gostoso como era há nove anos atrás?

- Eu lhe garanto que sim...

Com aquela provocação, ambos voltaram a se "amassar", a blusa de Közi já indo ao chão... e as mãos dele já indo em direção ao espartilho de Mana, para retirá-lo afinal.

- Huuuuun... eu sei despir um espartilho ainda, sabia...?

- Claro que sabe... essas coisas a gente não esquece, Közi!

Com o tempo, de fato, Mana começara a se vestir de forma mais "andrógina", misturando atributos masculinos e femininos, em vez de totalmente femininos. Naquele momento, ele estava com um tipo de roupa mais... "reta", a qual lembrava mais a vestimenta de um homem mesmo. Porém, o espartilho não deixava de ser espartilho, e a saia não deixava de ser saia. E a maquiagem, claro... não deixava de ser maquiagem.

Logo, Mana estava sem a saia e sem o espartilho. Só faltava a camisa...

Era aquela parte que Közi mais tinha ânsia de tirar. Sim, ele lembrava... ele lembrava que adorava aquela pele macia e quente do companheiro... e tinha curiosidade de saber se estava igual...

Estava. Assim que ele retirou a camisa de Mana, se surpreendeu ainda mais. Se o rosto de Mana pouco havia mudado, porém havia ganhado um ar mais "maduro", mais sóbrio, embora isso não significasse "velho" de modo algum... o corpo... o corpo era exatamente o mesmo de anos atrás. E a pele... a pele branquinha, que quase não tomava sol, era ainda muito linda.

Olhando aquele corpo, que continuava magrinho assim como quando Mana estava na casa dos vinte anos... Közi não daria a ele nem essa idade. Sim... se o rosto de Mana estava mais sóbrio, o corpo... o corpo era praticamente adolescente.

- Mas que porra de fonte da juventude é essa, Mana? Conta pra mim, caralho!

O crossdresser sorriu.

- Não fumar...

- Ah, que merda! Sempre o cigarro!

Mana ria, enquanto, divertido, desabotoava a calça do companheiro e a retirava também. A seguir ambos retiraram os sapatos... e ficaram só com as roupas de baixo.

- Un, Közi... você encheu essa orelha de brincos...!

- Caraca, tanta coisa pra reparar, eu quase pelado aqui, e tu vem me falar de brincos? Qualé, cara!

- Eu gosto de orelha...! E de lóbulos de orelha... mas veja só o que você fez...!

- Hun... vai enferrujar meus brincos se ficar lambendo!

O outro riu, mas lambeu mesmo assim. E continuou ali, lambendo e chupando, até a hora em que Közi, com aqueles estímulos todos, só se sentiu ainda mais impelido a retirar a única barreira de roupa que ainda havia entre eles... e retirou enfim as roupas de baixo de ambos.

- Huuuun, Közi...!

- É, o Mana ainda tem as coisinhas...

- Un... sentiu saudades delas, Közi...?

- Claro...! Oh, Mana, se você soubesse como eu pensei nelas nesses nove anos...!

O crossdresser sorriu, e tomou o membro do parceiro para uma deliciosa masturbação... ao que foi seguido pelo outro. Ora, naquela situação, Közi não iria ficar muito tempo sem masturbar ao amante...

Ficaram algum tempo assim, apenas nesta estimulação, no meio de beijos e abraços, quando enfim sentiram que, caso continuássem daquele modo, gozariam rápido demais.

- Ei, Mana... eu acho... que já tá na hora...!

- É... Közi... já faz um tempo que não faço isso... então... faz com cuidado, tá bom...?

- Oh, cara...! E você acha mesmo que eu não ia fazer com cuidado, ainda mais em se tratando de você...?

- Obrigado... mas Közi...

- Hum...?

- A gente... não planejava transar antes...

- Sim...?

- E... então eu não trouxe lubrificante, e acho que você também não...

- Ih, é mesmo! Bom... eu acho que vou tentar na saliva mesmo!

Mana estava um pouco apreensivo, pois além de não fazer sexo há um tempo, precisaria lidar com aquilo de fazer sem lubrificante. Mas enfim... decidiu confiar no Közi.

O parceiro molhou dois dedos na própria saliva e em seguida os direcionou para a entradinha do amante... e o viu cerrar os olhos. Quando enfim entrou com o dedo nele, ouviu um gemido baixo vindo de Mana... porém, como o crossdresser não demonstrou desconforto, começou a mover o dedo dentro dele.

- E aí, cara... como está?

- Un... está bom... eu acho que essas coisas a gente não esquece, Közi...!

- Ah, claro que não!

Mana sorriu, e quando Közi viu que ele estava mais acostumado, colocou o segundo dedo. O outro gemeu mais um pouco... e Közi, o qual não escutava aqueles gemidos fazia tempo, simplesmente se maravilhou...

"Eu não lembrava do efeito que esses gemidos tinham em mim... hun...!"

Embalado pelo apelo do amante, Közi enfim retirou os dedos e resolveu passar mais um pouco de saliva no próprio membro e na entradinha do parceiro, para facilitar... e em seguida trouxe os quadris do outro pra mais perto, a fim de começar a penetração.

Mana, daquele jeito peculiar seu, abraçou-se ao torso do amigo de tantos anos... e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Közi... meu namorado...

O "doido" pensou que Mana estava meio que "delirando" pelo tesão, ou pela paixão, pelo que quer que fosse... já que eles não estavam mais juntos desde 2001. Porém... como ele dissera anteriormente, o namoro não terminara... apenas fora para um "hiatus". Então... por que não dizer que o tal "hiatus" terminara após aquele reencontro?

Sentindo de repente uma ternura pelo amante... uma ternura que, lembrava, sentia também quando o namorara anos antes... Közi o beijou nos lábios, e depois disso Mana começou... a descer em cima do membro dele.

Como realmente fazia algum tempo, Közi deixou que o amante guiasse os movimentos, pra ver até onde ele ia. E ele até que se acostumou fácil... ele lembrava bem como fazer.

Após o membro entrar, ambos sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram de novo. Depois disso, de forma quase instintiva, eles começaram a se mover quase juntos, no mesmo ritmo. E também não tardou muito para que a mão de Közi começasse a masturbar o membro dele...

- Uuuuun, Közi...!

- Un, Mana...! Cara, você ainda fica quente... quando transa...!

- Algumas coisas não mudam muito, não, é...?

- Não...

Ambos voltaram a se beijar ardorosamente, Közi aproveitando pra pegar na bundinha do amante enquanto eles desempenhavam aquele ato...

Mana, que lembrava bem que ele adorava ouvir seus gemidos enquanto transavam, passou a beijar a orelha do amante de novo e gemer gostosinho pra ele ouvir.

- Uuuunnnn, Közi...! Você não perdeu o jeito de me pegar, uhn...?

- Cara, você é tão bom... un...! Nem acredito que estou saindo contigo de novo...! Parece bom demais pra ser verdade...!

Depois daquilo, ambos se abraçaram e se beijaram, continuando o ato em silêncio a partir de então... apenas entrecortado pelo som de algums gemidos e dos beijos que eles trocavam, ora nos lábios, ora no pescoço um do outro.

Não muito tempo se passou assim, e aquele "calor" de Mana voltou a ficar intenso... ele começou a suar mais, fazendo com que o cheiro do perfume que usava ficasse ainda mais forte... exatamente como era no passado.

- Uuuunnnn, Közi...!

Sentindo que o amante começava a se mover mais rápido, Közi começou a masturbá-lo com mais intensidade ainda...

- Vai, Mana...

- Közi, eu vou gozar...!

- Isso... goza...

- Uuuuhnhhhnnnn...!

Com um gemido mais intenso que os outros, aferrando os dedos nos ombros do parceiro, o crossdresser gozou na mão dele... abraçando-o em seguida, sentindo quase vontade de chorar... ele havia voltado... ele havia voltado para si...

Közi penetrou ao amante mais algumas vezes, segurando na bundinha dele com a mão livre, e enfim... enfim gozou dentro dele, gemendo forte, sentindo aquele prazer tão grande... do qual lembrava bem, da época em que eram namorados.

Ficaram mais um pouco ali na poltrona, Mana com a cabeça encostada no ombro do amigo, tentando normalizar a respiração... até que Közi quebrou o silêncio.

- Cara...! Que foi isso...? Cara, é foda, eu pensei que as melhores transas da minha vida haviam ficado no passado...

- Eu também...

- Hun... você gostava mais de transar comigo do que com o Gakuto?

- Claro que com você...! Ora... o Gakuto era uma ilusão, e durou tão pouco... com você, Közi... foram seis anos...! A gente experimentou tanta coisa junto... eu não fiz com ele nem um décimo do que fiz com você...

O "maluco" riu:

- É verdade! Mas cara, eu... sei lá, cara, eu tô tão confuso... crise da meia-idade?

Mana riu.

- Sabe qual a minha outra fonte da juventude, além de não fumar?

- Qual...?

- Eu não falo de idade. Na maioria das vezes interpreto a mim mesmo como uma criança de nove ou dez anos no máximo... pois é assim que me sinto por dentro. Então acho que isso reflete no que sou...

- Ah, cara... mas sei lá... eu tô confuso.

- Com o quê?

- Eu... eu ainda amo você. Mas... cada um agora tem os seus próprios projetos e tal...!

- Ora...! Quem disse que precisamos tocar juntos sempre? Até os outros integrantes do Moi dix Mois trabalham em outras bandas...

- É... mas... sabe... eu... cara, como eu vou te falar isso?

- Diga... não há segredos entre nós, lembra...?

- É, mas cara... eu queria namorar com você de novo.

Mana riu, satisfeito. Seu riso era mesmo parecido com o de uma criança.

- Ora...! E por que não? Eu aceitaria de bom grado... assim como hoje provamos a todos que o Malice Mizer nunca morreu... poderemos provar a nós mesmos que nosso amor... também nunca morreu. Apenas estava latente... esperando alguma chama oculta vir para fazê-lo acordar.

- Oh, cara, que foda... tá vendo, você consegue falar em linguagem poética e eu não!

Ambos riram, deleitados, e se beijaram de novo nos lábios.

- Quer namorar de aliança e tudo, como a gente fazia no passado...?

- É, pode ser! A aliança se mistura com os outros anéis, então acho que não tem problema! Hahahahaha! Aí, cara... mas não vai tornar isso muito público, porque senão as fangirls desocupadas vão dizer que eu casei contigo - tu de noiva e eu de noivo!

- Ora...! Você sabe que não deixo a minha vida particular exposta...

- Então...? Podemos... nos chamar de "honey", "baby" e toda aquela parafernália que usualmente os namorados usam?

- Claro...!

- Então vamos pro banho! É, vamos, que o pessoal espera a gente lá no barzinho!

Mana sorriu, levantou-se e ambos foram para o chuveiro afinal. Lá, se acariciaram mais um pouco, disseram chistes eróticos... e depois de se vestirem e pentearem, foram de braços dados ao barzinho, como haviam saído do palco... e mesmo não dizendo nada a ninguém, todo mundo reparou... num brilho novo, aceso, que ambos ostentavam no olhar... e não parecia ter sido causado apenas pelas cervejas bebidas no camarim.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Em alguma data recôndita dos anos 80 (eu coloquei na fic como 1987; 2010-23=1987, no entanto a data real não se sabe exatamente), Közi e Mana se conheceram num karaokê onde trabalhavam em meio período. Logo, eles começaram a frequentar a casa um do outro. Depois de um tempo, Közi foi chamado para uma banda... e indicou o Mana pra ir junto. O resto... é história. _

_Outro dia eu vi não sei quem aí dizendo que ninguém escrevia yaois com caras de meia-idade. Pois tá aí... rsssssss!_

_Se bem que o Mana e o Közi tão inteiros, vá... não sei se por serem japoneses ou o quê, mas ambos devem ter mais de quarenta e tão uns pitéis! Rsssssss!_

_No mais, beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
